


A-Z football kinks

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Blindfolds, Collars, Crack, Crazy, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Food Kink, Gags, Humiliation, Jerking, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Quickies, Riding Crops, Slash, Spanking, Tickling, Uniforms, Voyeurism, Watersports, Zoophilia, ice cubes, knickers, paint, x-rated porn, yellowphillia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A-Z sexual kicks and which players suit them best ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A: Anal beads- Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo**

_Sergio moaned once the first bead slipped inside of him without much of an effort. He had to grip a handful of bed sheets once the second slipped in and pushed against the first one. It took a lot of effort for the third one to slip inside, it caused the first one to bump against his prostate. Sergio had never come so hard in his life._

**B: Blindfolds- Robert lewandowski/ Wojciech Schenzy**

_Robert started to breath heavily once Wojciech covered his eyes with the black cloth. Once Woj had tied the straps on the back of his head, Woj pushed him down onto his hands and knees. He gave a smirk that Robert couldn't see then smirked "Come find me and i'll let you suck my cock._

**C: Collar- Oscar Emboaba/David Luiz**

_The black leather looked so sexy against Oscar's tanned skin. David smirked as he clipped a lead to the metal ring "Come on Oscar, walkies" He said with a slight pull on the lead and of course Oscar followed his orders without a second thought._

**D: Dildo- Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels**

_Benedikt laughs maliciously as he pushed the largest dildo the shop had to offer inside of Mats. The darker haired man let out a painful grunt as the dildo bottomed out inside of him. "Look at you, big bad Mats on his hands and knees taking a dildo" Mats just groaned in response because it's probably the sexiest thing Benedikt has ever said to him._

**E: **Exhibitionism- Fernando Torres/ Juan Mata****

_"What if someone sees us?" Juan panted because Fernando choose that moment to thrust into him. "They will if you don't shut up" Fernando said and pushed Juan's head down into the sand then quickly looked around the beach to see no one._

**F: Food sex- Thomas Müller/ Manuel Neuer**

_Manuel doesn't care how loud his moan is when he sees Thomas covering himself in a jar of Nutella. Once he had finished putting a large dollop on his erect dick, he laid down on the bed and smirked at Manuel. "What are you waiting for? are you coming to clean me up or not?" and when is Manuel going to turn down an opportunity like that?_

**G: Gags- Mathieu Debuchy/Olivier Giroud**

_Olivier drooled around the large ball gag that was in his mouth. Mathieu just laughed and watched as trail of drool slipped down his chin. "So Olivier, do you ever stop talking? If looks could kill, Olivier would have killed him on the spot._

**H: Humiliation- Lionel Messi/Neymar Jr**

_Lionel blushed as the second Neymar slammed into him, he came. His load spurting out in white stripes over his own stomach. Neymar sighed "Such a needy bitch aren't you? coming the second I enter you"_

**I: Ice cubes- Bastian Schweinsteiger/ Lukas Podolski**

_Lukas shivered as the ice cube slipped down his toned stomach and rested on his V-line. Bastian just smiled up at him "You are smoking hot Poldi, just want to cool you down"_

**J: Jerking- Philippe Coutinho/ Lucas Leiva**

_Philippe gasps when large hands give his cock a hard squeeze and slowly start to jerk him off. Lucas has the best hands and can get him off in a matter of seconds._

**K: Knickers- David Silva/David Villa**

_"Do I have to?" Villa moaned as he pulled on the pink lacy panties Silva had given to him. Silva nodded "You lost the bet, now service your master" Villa nodded and pushed his lacy ass up into the air. "What do you need me to do Master?"_

**L: Love bites- Steven Gerrard / Xabi Alonso**

_"Ah, fuck Steven" Xabi moaned as the scouser sunk his teeth into the pale flesh. Sucking and biting until a bright purple mark flushed up on the skin. It's only the Steven pulled away with a satisfied grin. "Now Xabi, everyone will know you're mine"_ **  
**

**M: Marking- Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta**

_Xavi lets out a pained grunt as Andrés starts to carve into his skin with the knife from the kitchen. Xavi had always said, he wouldn't get a tattoo with Andrés name on it. Andrés took matters into his own hands and carved his name into Xavi's toned chest. He made a mental note to lick up every drop of blood once he's finished._

**N: Nipple play- Erik Durm/Matthias Ginter**

_Matthias squeeze the both of Erik's nipples and twisted them until they become nothing but red, stinging nubs. Once he had gotten that fair, he leaned in and sunk his teeth into it. Erik grunted and grabbed a handful of Matthias hair. "Don't stop"_

**O: Object insertion-Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil**

_Sami couldn't help but moan at the sight in front of him. Mesut is not only bent over the arm of his chair but has a carrot inside his tight hole with only the green roots poking out at the end. Sami can't wait to try and get the orange inside of him._

**P: Paint- Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué**

_"You have a happy taint" Gerard smiled up at Cesc as he painted the neon on smiley face onto the tanned skin._

**Q: Quickie- Calum Chambers / Luke shaw**

_"Quick, it's only ten minutes until half time ends" Calum panted "And we are supposed to be rivals"  Luke just laughed as he slammed into Calum and grabbed his leaking cock, stroking him at the same time as his thrusts. This is going to be the quickest orgasm either of them ever had._

**R: Riding crops- Marco Reus/Mario Götze**

_Mario's back is all ready laced with cris crossed lashes from where the riding crop had cut into the skin. Marco brought the whip down once again, the sound echoed through the room. "Well sunny, you better start counting because I won't be stopping anytime soon"_

**S: Spanking- David Beckham/Iker Casillas**

_"Mark my words Iker, one day you will be captain for Real Madrid but for now, you have to stop letting in easy goals" David brought up his hand, a swish echoed through the air, followed by a slap as his palm hit Iker's skin.  "That's for letting in a goal against Barcelona" David smiled and brought up his hand for a second time "Now time for the rest of them._

**T: Tickling- Daniel Agger/Martin Skrtel**

_Daniel laughed when Martin brought his hands down onto the ticklish point on his neck. Daniel didn't want to laugh, in fact he is very frustrated but how is he supposed to get that point across when he's laughing like a fool._

**U: **Uniforms-** Toni Kroos/James Rodríguez**

_Toni's mouth fell open as he looked up in the door way to see James wearing a full police officer uniform, swinging a pair of metal handcuffs in his hand. "Toni, you are under arrest"_

**V: **Voyeurism-**  Diego Forlán/Luis Suárez**

_"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Luis said as Diego pulled out of him and turned off the camera. Diego only nodded and pressed send. Now all their team mates would be able to see them having sex and that made the blood run to Diego's cock._

**W: Watersports- Frank Lampard / John Terry**

_"Stop, stop, stop" Frank moaned "I need to piss" John smirked "Then let it go" and of course Frank did, he relaxed and let the piss spurt out of him, letting the urine soak into John's hair._

**X: X-Rated porn- Philipp Lahm/André Schürrle**

_"I Fips, don't be embarrassed but i've brought us something to watch" André pressed the DVD 'Prison Gang-Bang' into Philipp's hand. The older German looked down at the movie and could all ready feel his cock starting to swell._

**Y: Yellowphillia- Julian Draxler/Kevin Großkreutz**

_"Fuck, I love it when you wear that Yellow BVB shirt while you are fucking me" Julian moaned as Kevin started to slam onto his prostate. The two hated each other but Julian just couldn't help but want Kevin to fuck him while he wears that shirt._

**Z: Zoophilia- Zlatan Ibrahimović/Alessandro Nesta**

_"That's it Zlatan, bark like a dog" Alessandro said and of course Zlatan dropped down onto his knees and started to bark._

 

 

**If anyone liked any of these kinks and would like the full story on them, just drop me a comment and i'll be happy to write that for you**

**Much love**

**Lucy**

**x**

 

****

 

 

 


	2. A- Sergio Ramos / Cristiano Ronaldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anal beads

**A: Anal beads- Sergio Ramos/Cristiano Ronaldo Sergio moaned once the first bead slipped inside of him without much of an effort. He had to grip a handful of bed sheets once the second slipped in and pushed against the first one. It took a lot of effort for the third one to slip inside, it caused the first one to bump against his prostate. Sergio had never come so hard in his life.**

* * *

 

Sergio had been naked. on all fours, ready to take Cristiano's cock, when the Portuguese proposed the idea. "I bought something online, for us to try." He looks a little sheepish, as he pulled out a string of anal beads.

"You can say no, Sergi." Cristiano said, but the still slavered lube over the five beads, each of them go up in sizes, starting off pretty small, maybe the size of a bouncy ball, but working the way up to the size of a [small rubber football.  ](http://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/boy-hands-small-balls-29398144.jpg) 

Sergio shook his head. "No, I want to try them." Cristiano licked his lips, this is something he had always wanted to try with his boyfriend, and now his dream is coming true.

"Are you ready?" He asked, as he pressed them small ball against Sergio's secret core, he waits for the Spaniard to not, before pushing inside of him. Sergio moans, as the first ball slips inside of him, without much of a resistance.

"How does it feel?" Cristiano asks, pulling the ball out, just enough to stretch Sergio's rim, before pushing it back inside, making Sergio groan a little.

"Good." The Spaniard says, as he pushes his ass back, just as the second ball presses against his rim. "But it's so small, I could take another one right now."

Cristiano chuckles. "You are such a size queen." But he pushes it inside anyway. Sergio had to grip the sheets as the second one pushed inside, this once is a little bigger, and required more of a stretch.  

"Wow." You look so hot, with your ass full of balls, Crisitano laughs at his own joke. This time, he pulls the second ball out completely, using the first ball to play with his rim once again. He takes Sergio by surprise, by slamming the both of them back inside of him.

"Oh fuck." Sergio moans, clenching down around them. Sergio's cock is hard and leaking pressing against his well toned stomach, he would kill for even the littlest of touch, but that isn't going to happen, so he settles for the next best thing. "Can I have the next bead?"

It takes a lot more effort to push the first one inside, it's so much bigger than the other two, but eventually it slips inside, knocking the other two balls against Sergio's prostate.

The smallest contact on his prostate, is just enough to send Sergio over the edge, his whole body shakes as he reaches his peak, letting out Spanish profanities as he spills his load into the bed sheets.  

Sergio is quite sure, he's never come has hard in his life.


	3. Wojciech Szczęsny / Robert Lewandowski

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindfolds.

**B: Blindfolds- Robert lewandowski/ Wojciech Schenzy**

**Robert started to breath heavily once Wojciech covered his eyes with the black cloth. Once Woj had tied the straps on the back of his head, Woj pushed him down onto his hands and knees. He gave a smirk that Robert couldn't see then smirked "Come find me and i'll let you suck my cock.**

* * *

 

"I want to try something different today" Woj said, as soon as he helped Robert out of his last shred of clothing. "Really, what did you have in mind?" Robert raises an eyebrow, once his lover produces a black silk tie.

"Do you want to tie me up or something?" It wouldn't be the first time, Robert has tried BDSM, he has both given, and received it. Woj just shakes his head, and makes his way over to Robert, so his chest is pressed against the smaller Pole's back, his lips pressed into his ear. "It's a blindfold."

Robert starts to breath more heavily, once Woj starts to cover his eyes, with the black piece of cloth. He very gently ties it at the back of Robert's head, not hard so it would stop his circulation, but hard enough to Robert just can't pull it off.

Woj takes Robert by the hand, and leads him onto the floor, before pushing him down onto his hands and knees. Woj smirks, even though he knows Robert isn't able to see it. " _Come find me and i'll let you suck my cock."_

Robert starts to crawl around on the floor, and searches for Woj, this should feel totally humiliating, but it doesn't. Robert feels aroused, and he can't wait to have, the big, fat cock inside of his mouth.

Woj plays a game at first, avoiding Robert with quiet footsteps, so the other pole can't find him, but it doesn't take long for him to make a mistake. Woj bangs his foot on the coffee table, and Robert follows the sound.

"Good boy." Woj strokes his hand through Robert's silky hair. "Now that you've found me, you can suck my cock." Woj guides his cock, and presses it against Robert's lips. "You fucker." Robert giggles, but he sucks the head inside anyway.

Robert finds it a little hard, he can't see Woj's cock, and ends up taking too much of him inside, and chokes on the throbbing length, but soon recovers, and starts to draw his head up, and down Woj's cock with ease.

"Your mouth is so hot." Woj groans, and thrusts into Robert's throat, using his hands to keep his head still, while he pounds into his mouth. Robert throws his head back, and relaxes his throat, just letting Woj fuck his mouth.

Woj doesn't give him any warning as he comes, just pulls out of his mouth and splashes his creamy load all over his face, watching as the pearly white beads drip down from Robert's skin. "I bet you didn't see that one coming."

 


	4. Oscar Emboaba / David Luiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collar

**C: Collar- Oscar Emboaba/David Luiz**

**The black leather looked so sexy against Oscar's tanned skin. David smirked as he clipped a lead to the metal ring "Come on Oscar, walkies" He said with a slight pull on the lead and of course Oscar followed his orders without a second thought.**

* * *

"I have a surprise for you my pet." David smiles, running his fingers through Oscar's curly hair. Oscar has been David's submissive for a while, and both are happy with their relationship.

"What is it master?" Oscar perks up, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, his ass high in the air. Oscar only calls David master, during sex, but it's a word that arouses him so much.

Oscar cocks his head to one side, why is his present in a bag from the pet shop? His eyes do light up, once David pulls out a black collar, and leash. It even has his own name engraved onto the metal ring. "Do you like it baby?"

"I love it master." Oscar smiles brightly, and if David had to pin point a certain thing he liked best about Oscar it had to be his smile. "Can you put in on me now please?" He knows he's not supposed to ask, but David just can't turn him down.

David clips the collar around his neck, the black leather looks so sexy against Oscar's tan skin. David smirks, once he attaches the lead to the metal ring. "Come on Oscar, walkies."

He only needs to give the lead one slight tug, and oscar follows, crawling on his hands and knees. Oscar didn't even need to think twice about it, he loves his master, and he's proud to show who he really belongs to.

David walks him around the bedroom, before rubbing his head. "Good boy Oscar, whose a good boy." He leans down and presses a kiss on his hair. "I love you my pet."

That's enough to make all this worth it for Oscar.

 


	5. Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dildo's

**D: Dildo- Benedikt Höwedes/Mats Hummels**

_Benedikt laughs maliciously as he pushed the largest dildo the shop had to offer inside of Mats. The darker haired man let out a painful grunt as the dildo bottomed out inside of him. "Look at you, big bad Mats on his hands and knees taking a dildo" Mats just groaned in response because it's probably the sexiest thing Benedikt has ever said to him._

* * *

 

 

 

"Clothes off, hands and knees on the bed, sat." Benedikt calls, and Mats looks up from his book, looking rather confused. "What?" Benedikt is never dominant, and if this is a new side to his boyfriend, then who is he not follow orders? "You heard me." Benedikt barks back.

Mats pushes off his glasses and starts to get rid of his clothing. Mats digs his fingers into elastic band of his shorts, and starts to shimmy out of them, and drops them onto the floor, his boxers following moments later, then eventually his t-shirt joins the small pile on the floor.

"Bed now." Benedikt snaps, Mats jumps. He must have been staring for a moment too soon. He follows the order instantly, climbing up onto the bed, and getting on his hands and knees, willing ass in the air.

"Get yourself prepped." Benedikt places a hard slap onto Mats' ass, a red hand print blooming up on the skin. "Here." He presses the tube into Mats' hand, and the darker haired one, takes the tube willingly, and pours half the tube on his fingers.

The angle is rather awkward, but Mats manages to push a finger into himself. Mats grunts, it's been a while since he's had something inside of himself. Mats pushes as second in beside the first, and starts to push them in and out of him. The barrier is hot, and tight but he works a third finger, then a fourth. Mats glides them in, and out of himself easily.

"Are you ready?" Benedikt asks with another slap to Mats ass, earning a surprised yelp this time. Benedikt takes Mats by the wrist, and slides the fingers out of him. "Looks like you are."

"Are you going to fuck me Benni, baby?" Mats slides down, so he's resting on his elbows, his ass still exposed to his boyfriend. "I'm so tight Benedikt, I haven't a dick in my ass for year." The dark haired defender winks.

"Actually, I have other idea for you, tonight." Benedikt tips his hand into a black bag, and pulls out a huge purple dildo, the biggest Mats has ever seen in his life. "It is big Mats, you can say no."

Mats shakes his head. "No, I want to try it, come and give it to me." He bucks his ass back into anticipation.  Benedikt smirks, and places another slap onto Mats' butt. "Hope you are well prepared, boy."

Benedikt laughs maliciously as he pushes the largest dildo the shop had to offer inside of Mats. The dark haired defender groans, and grips a handful of the sheets, and lets out a pain filled, grunt as the dildo bottoms out inside of him.

"Look at you, big bad Mats on his hands and knees taking a dildo" Mats just groans in response because it's probably the sexiest thing Benedikt has ever said to him. Benedikt gives Mats time to adjust, before he starts to move the thick silicone.

"Ahhhh." Mats groans, a mixture of pain, and pleasure once Benedikt starts to move the dildo. It's pain filled at first, but the more he moves, the less it burns, the pleasure gets even stronger when Benedikt brushes over his prostate. "Wow."

Benedikt changes the angle a little, and slides into mats' prostate with every slide, bringing Mats closer, and closer to orgasm. Mats grips a handful of the sheets as he comes, spilling himself on the sheets.

Mats has never come has hard in his life, bottoming against is something he's going to consider in the future.  


	6. Fernando Torres/ Juan Mata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism

**E: **Exhibitionism- Fernando Torres/ Juan Mata****

_"What if someone sees us?" Juan panted because Fernando choose that moment to thrust into him. "They will if you don't shut up" Fernando said and pushed Juan's head down into the sand then quickly looked around the beach to see no one._

* * *

 

"Why did you think it was a good idea to fuck on a beach." Juan moans, because Fernando rubs over his prostate, with the two digits he has buried inside of him. He did it to shut Juan up, more than anything. Fernando pushes a third finger inside, before judging Juan fit for his cock.

"It's night time, nobody is stupid enough to come to the beach in the dark." Fernando lines himself up with Juan's tight entrance. "Then why are we here?" Juan can't help but ask, but Fernando can only roll his eyes, and run the tip of his dick over the lube slick entrance.

"What if someone sees us?" Juan pants, because Fernando chose that moment to slam inside of him, from head to base, in simple thrust. "They will if you don't shut up." Fernando growls into his ear, and pushes his head down into the sand, of course no one is there.

Fernando holds Juan's body tightly, and starts to moving into him, filling him with his big thick cock. Juan's moans are muffled by the sand, but he does grip his leaking shaft, and stroke himself in time with Fernando's thrusts.

Neither of them last very long, something is incredibly sexy about fucking your boyfriend on a public beach. Juan spills into his hand, and Fernando spills inside of Juan's entrance.

"I saw everything." An unfamiliar voice calls out, and both of their hearts sink.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry some of these were a little weird but there are only so many kinks. Comments appreciated and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
